The Sacrifice
by Poe30
Summary: When the girl's cousins come for a visit, the girls aren't really happy. But what they don't know is that they sacrificed something that they couldn't live without, to save the Puffs life. And the cousins counterparts aren't actually happy either. But the mystery remains, what are the Puff's cousins hiding? Reds,Greens,Blues,Whites,Grays,Blacks,Silvers,Purples.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, it's me Poe30 (DarkWolfPrincess). I thought I'd like to apologize for my absence. A lot of things have being going on, much more than I would like, but life has a tendency of throwing a lot of curve balls. And they're at me, so I'm sorry. Enjoy my new in progress story, The Sacrifice. Hope you like it.

"Girls! Get down here, I need to tell you something." The Professor yelled up the stairs of his home. He was just informed of some news, and the girls needed to hear it right away. Not even a few seconds later the three girls were standing in the living room, waiting for him to tell them.

"What's going on Professor?" Blossom asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. What did the Professor need to talk to them about? They did all chores, didn't they? Glancing over at Buttercup, anything was possible. The Professor looked at every one of his girls and knew they might not like the news,

"Your cousin's are coming over for a little bit." Buttercup was about to complain when he held up his hand, silencing them from saying anything, "They are gonna be helping me with my new project, so you will not seeing them as much." He finished, letting the girls know of their plans.

"But Professor we don't exactly trust them. Not after what they did to us." Buttercup stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She used to love her cousins to death, until they turned on them. And boy was that a day they couldn't forget. The Professor sighed, knowing this would happen.

"I know girls, but the past is in the past, alright? Please girls forgive and forget. Maybe then you will know the real reason they did what they did." He smiled at the girls, leaving them to their own thoughts as he took off towards the lab, to get everything in order for his Niece's arrival. The girls pondered over what the Professor had said. Did they want to know the reason why their cousins turned on them? Yes, they did. But where the cousins going to tell them? Most likely not..

"I don't see why they are coming when they know they aren't welcome here." Buttercup once again stated, growling. Her sisters knew how she felt when it came to them. Buttercup had a very tight relationship with one of the cousins, and it was a touchy subject with her.

"Maybe they changed...?" Both Blossom and Buttercup snapped their heads towards their younger sister. Bubbles shrinked under their gaze. Was is so wrong to think that they may have changed? It has been years since they did what they did to them.

"Bubbles, they tried killing us! They probably won't hesitate to do it again!" Buttercup argued back. Bubbles looked away from them as she felt small tears form. Was she the only one that thinks the cousins have changed, despite them trying to kill them. But knew that maybe Buttercup was right. What if they don't hesitate to kill them again? Then what..

"Guys, enough. Even if we don't like them here, they are still our cousins, despite what happened in the past." Blossom sighed, still deciding if she should follow the Professor's advice of forgive and forget. Buttercup growled as Bubbles glanced between the two sisters.

"Whatever, I still don't trust them." With that said, Buttercup went up to her room. Blossom sighed before heading up to her's, leaving Bubbles alone downstairs in her own thoughts. Sighing the blue puff made her way into the kitchen to make some snacks, only to get things off her mind.

~ 3 hours Later~

Bubbles was just finishing up the batch of cookies when she heard the sound of of a motor vehicle outside the house. Placing the freshly hot cookies on the cooling rack she made her way into the living room to peak out the window. Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw three girl figures get off some type of motorcycle. The figures that tried killing them three years ago. Getting away from the window, Bubbles called for the Professor to come upstairs. Even if she wanted to believe that they may have changed, she didn't want to be alone with them.

"What is it Bubbles? Is something wrong?" The Professor asked as he exited his lab to his frantic daughter.

"They just arrived Dad." The Professor nodded to Bubbles as someone banged on the door. Heading towards the door, the Professor heard movement upstairs as his other two daughters came downstairs. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of his only Niece's. They smiled sadly at him, as he knew something was up, but didn't wanna question them in front of his daughters. He knew his Niece's wanted to keep a low profile around his girls, he didn't blame them. They didn't need anything else on their plate.

"Hello Professor, it's nice to see you again." Rain said, noticing how Buttercup and Blossom narrowed their eyes at them. Guess they didn't trust them anymore. And they knew it would take awhile for them to fully trust them, and maybe help them. But she doubted that.

"Its nice to see you girls again. Come in, come in. I'm sure you want to get right to work, seeing as you told me over the phone." He said, making the girls nod. Buttercup scoffed at the scene, as Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup. Raven glanced at Buttercup before mentally sighing. Rose glanced around, excited to finally be somewhere for a few days. She didn't like it when they traveled all the time. But that was another story that will be revealed later on.

"That we are Professor." Raven said, shifting the backpack on her shoulder. The backpack was needed, it held their clothes, and important items needed for this new project, they where working on. In reality they just wanted to make it up to their younger cousins, in hope they would forgive them, and the only way to do that was to do something drastic.

"Then follow me and we can proceed with the project." Professor stated as he walked towards the lab, passing the girls who kept an eye on the three cousins. Rose closed the door, before following after Rain. Buttercup gave the cousins dirty looks, in which they ignored. They knew this was gonna happen so they prepared themselves. As soon as Rose closed the basement door, Bubbles sighed in relief. She was glad nothing got out of hand, along with Blossom. Buttercup on the other hand wanted nothing more to teach her cousins a lesson.

"I don't trust them with the Professor." Blossom said. She knew her sisters agreed. Buttercup nodded as Bubbles stayed quiet.

"At least we are on the same page then, Leader Girl." Buttercup crossed her arms and headed back to her room, but not before stealing some fresh cookies, in which Bubbles rolled her eyes at. Once Buttercup was out of the room, Bubbles turned to Blossom,

"Blossom, maybe we should give them a chance." Bubbles tried to get her older sister to give them a chance, cause if she got Blossom on her side, Buttercup might follow. Blossom sighed at Bubbles,

"Bubbles, we can't, remember?" Blossom tried to reason with the blue puff. The blue puff sighed,

"But Blossom, maybe the Professor is right, maybe we do need to forgive and forget." Turning away from Blossom, Bubbles continued to the kitchen but not before saying one last thing,

"I didn't think you were capable of holding grudges, especially to family."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention on how the girl's cousin's and their counterparts looked like. I'm sorry, they will be on the bottom of this chapter.

~Poe30

The girls placed their backpacks by the area they would be working at for the next few days. Raven's was by a computer screen, Rose's was by another computer to the left of Raven. Rain's was to the right of Raven, with a small computer and books. Everything was in place. The Professor looked at each one of them as they began to get to work. But on what exactly?

"What exactly is this new project of yours?" He asked, as they slightly paused their work to look at him.

"We my dear Uncle are planning to find out who exactly took something precious from us and give a surprise to the girls. Their birthday is coming up right?" Rain asked. They knew the girls birthday was coming up, hence why the sudden visit. But they needed to get them something that will earn them their trust and something that will also tell them what happened so many years ago.

"Yes, it is. It's on Friday." He realized he hadn't gotten them a gift. He mentally noted to get them something in the next 4 days. The three nodded as they glanced at each other.

"Do you still have a piece of clothing from three years ago?" Raven asked getting things out from her bag. Gently grabbing a box off the shelf, he walked over to the girls till he was in the middle. Taking off the lid from the box, he presented the three DarkPuff''s with the piece they where talking about.

"Good, good. Can we have it? It's part our 'present'?" Rose asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes, something she used on people to get her way. The Professor wasn't sure if he would give them the piece of clothing. It meant a lot to his girls. Glancing at Rose, The Professor was caught in her puppy face, and nodded. Rose cheered as she snatched the box from his hands and placed it on her work area. He sighed, he knew the girls would kill him.

"Thanks Professor, for everything." Raven and Rain said, smiling sadly at him. John sighed, gesturing for the girls to take a seat. Confused the girls did as they were silently told as John ran a hand through his hair.

"Girls, I need to know what happened three years ago." The girls glanced at each other. Where they gonna tell him what happened? Sure, they could, but can they trust him not to say anything? That was the tricky part. Rain and Rose instantly brought their knee's up and laid their chins on them, letting their bangs hide their eyes.

"You might wanna sit down Professor. We can tell you what we know, which isn't really much." Raven said as John pulled up a seat and sat in the middle of the three, waiting to be told of the dreadful day.

Raven sighed, allowing herself to calm down before she started,

"Alright Professor, listen closely. It all began.."

*~* Bell-Bandit Bunny-Buddy

The super powered teens were now all lounging in the living room, idly flipping through the channels of the television. But nothing was on.

"Well this is boring." Buttercup mumbled, laying her arm over her eyes as she leaned her head back on the couch. There was absolutely nothing to do and it was slowly eating at the girls.

"Maybe we can invite over the boys and do something?" Bubbles suggested from her bean bag chair, idly messing with her hair. Blossom shrugged, it was better than being bored. With the go ahead Bubbles wasted no time texting Boomer. A few seconds after she sent the message her phone went off.

"Boomer said they will be here in a few minutes." Bubbles told them only for the doorbell to go off.

"Few minutes or seconds?" Buttercup smirked, not moving her arm as she felt Blossom get off the couch and answer the door. Upon opening the door, Blossom was greeted with the sight of Brick, Boomer, Butch and five new faces. Slightly confused Blossom allowed the boys in, knowing Brick will explain everything. Boomer sat beside Bubbles on his dark blue bean bag as Butch took a seat next to Buttercup and began poking her, only to result in getting smacked. Blossom glanced at the five boys who didn't seam really nervous, but more curios of the house. Brick caught Pinky's glance before sighing through his nose.

"Girls I would like to introduce you to our two other brothers and our cousins." Brick caught everyone's attention. Gesturing to the first two boys to the right of him, he began introductions.

"This is Bandit," Pointing to the boy with long white hair, which was put in a low ponytail, with matching eyes.

"This is Buddy," he gestured to a boy with short brown hair that slightly covered his purple eyes, in which the girls instantly thought of Bunny. "These two are our younger brothers." Blossom took the information as, the two new boys took a seat on the floor as the other three mystery boys leaned against the wall.

"What about those three?" Bubbles asked as Boomer aimlessly played with her hair. The greens rolled their eyes as the reds took a seat on the couch. The mystery boys glanced at each other, before looking at the girls. The girls in return, took a better look at the mystery boys as realization came to Blossom. From the hair color to the eyes to the way they stood, she concluded that these three where her cousins counterparts.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." Buttercup growled out, for she to made the connection. All the boys glanced at each other. What was up with the girls?

"Whats up with you girls today?" Butch eyed BC, as she crossed her arms once more. Blossom didn't make eye contact with anyone, causing Brick to raise a brow. Bubbles sighed sadly as Boomer stopped aimlessly playing with her hair and looked down.

"Our cousins came to visit this morning, and those two haven't forgave them yet." She explained, her cousins counterparts rose a brow. Haven't their counterparts explained why they did what they did? Probably not, they probably couldn't even get a word out.

"Damn straight." Buttercup growled as Butch had gotten an idea. He knew she wanted to lash out, most likely on her cousins. But he didn't want that, for he knew something that would help her release the built up anger and in the progress not hurt anyone. Grabbing her upper arm, he lifted her up onto his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He smirked, as she started yelling and hitting him.

"We'll be back later." Was all he said as he left with the green puff. His actions had shocked the green puffs sisters. They knew she never like to be touched. And if you did touch her, you were in for a world of hurt. Blossom shook her head, she didn't need to worry about Buttercup, she would be able to handle herself, she hoped. Bubbles just stayed silent, as the boys leaning on the wall, glanced between the two groups. Brick caught one of his cousins looks and nodded. Brick, grabbing one of Blossom's hands, took her outside and walked away from the house, leaving the seven alone. Bubbles fidgeted nervously, she didn't like it when she was alone with people she really didn't know, even if Boomer was here.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Glancing at the blue puff, the other boys quietly watched the whispering fest going on between the blues.

"I'm fine, Boomer." Glancing at his cousins, who glanced at her back, not really interested. Boomer, on the other hand, quietly watched the exchange before quietly laughing. She was scared of his cousins? Silly girl.

"Bubbles, they aren't going to hurt you." Said girl looked up at Boomer, who smiled down at her, "Besides the only ones they would hurt, would be your cousins or people who hurt them." Bubbles nodded in relief. So his cousins were like them then. The next few minutes, they sat in complete silence, before the sound of a door opened up, breaking the silence. A bob of silver and blue popped out from the door, as if it was looking for something, before the head froze when she saw the people in the living room.

"And that's all we can remember from that day." Rose finished. The Professor finally understood why his nieces did what they did. He just hoped his girls would understand as well.

"You poor girls..." muttering softly, he looked at them in sadness, before a frozen Rain came down the stairs. Raven narrowed her medium purple eyes as her sister came over and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Rain?" She whispered as her sister let out a shaky breath.

"Their here raven, their here!" Pulling her sister back, she looked into her bright blue eyes, which held slight panic. Growling slightly to herself, they heard the lab door being opened, much annoyance to Raven. Steering Rain towards the computers, Rose had hid the box. Seven figures made their way down as Rose narrowed her greenish yellow eyes, when they found a certain counterpart.

"Raven, it's nice to see you again."

Age of all the cousins : 21 (3 years older than their cousins)

The Dark Puff's

Raven : Black hair that reaches the middle of her back, with purple tips, which is her natural hair color. Medium purple eyes. Oldest of the three cousins. Has a bandana of her sisters and her streak colors, usually wears it on her wrist.

Counterpart: Razor

Rain : Silver hair that reaches her waist, blue tips which are natural, bright blue eyes with specks of silver. Is the middle triplet.

Counterpart: Ray

Rose: Grey hair with natural greenish yellow tips, that as well reaches her waist. Greenish eyes that hold specks of yellow. Is the youngest of the three.

Counterpart: Roy

The Dark Ruff's

Razor: Black hair that reaches slightly above his shoulder, that has natural purple tips (much darker than Raven's). Dark Amethyst eyes. He as well has a bandana that has his brothers and his colors, usually has it on his head. Is the eldest of the three.

Counterpart: Raven

Power: Light, as well as a slight healer.

Ray: Short spiked silver with natural blue tips. Always has his hair spiked up. Dark blue eyes with tints of silver and lighter blue. Middle triplet.

Counterpart: Rain

Power: Wind/Air

Roy: Grey with natural yellowish green tips. His hair is long, as he keeps it in a low ponytail. Dark yellow eyes that is mixed in with dark green, which creates a cat like look at night. Youngest t riplet.

Counterpart: Rose

Power: Lightning

Their are the cousins descriptions. The only reason the girls powers aren't there, is because at the moment they don't have them, plus I want it to be a surprise :p

But if you wanna guess what their powers are, let me know 3

PS.

I'll have the link if you wanna see how each looks, I'll have em on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Raven, it's nice to see you again." _

Medium purple clashed with dark Amethyst, said girl growled, not too happy. Bubbles had slightly hid behind Boomer, for she knew something was gonna happen. Rain and Rose had hid slightly behind their older sister, away from their counterparts gaze. Buddy and Bandit didn't really care what happened. The Professor could only shake his head at the way they were acting, but what could ya do. The two stared off, before the three flew at them, ready to tackle and get answers, only to come to a sudden stop. The girls had disappeared.

"What the.." his dark Amethyst eyes narrowed, they never got their powers back, so how did they disappear? The Professor on the other hand, had started to get slight panic. The girls had told him what might happen if they used the slight Chemical M in their system. Glancing at the girls counterparts, he asked,

"Boys, I need you to go and find them, before something bad happens." Only to find out that they had already flown out, leaving Bandit, Boomer, Bubbles and Buddy. Bubbles all of a sudden felt worry for her cousins, sure she didn't know why they did what they did those years ago, but they were still family.

"Professor, what's gonna happen to them?" She whispered, almost clinging onto Boomer for support, who wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled a little, seems like she took his advice..

"I don't know Bubbles, I just don't know.."

_Somewhere _In _Townsville_

Raven coughed as she leaned against the building in an alleyway. Her sisters glanced at her in worry as blood had came outta her mouth from coughing. She slid down, her head hung down. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. But, she didn't wanna get tackled and demanded answers. Though she knew that he would never really hurt her.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Rose asked, bending down on her sisters side. No she wasn't, he body felt like millions of needles were poking at her. Granted, the pain only lasted for a few minutes, but still hurt like hell. With a slight nod, Rain had came over and wiped the blood away from her mouth and onto her black jeans. Placing an arm on her stomach, she leaned her head against the wall, the pain finally going away slightly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A chuckle was hear as Rose and Rain's heads snapped towards the one alleyway entrance, only to growl, causing the hidden Raven to raise a brow. She knew it wasn't there counterparts, or their cousins. The voice didn't match any of them.

"Leave us alone Dexter." Rain's annoyed voice rang out with a growl. They didn't have time for this, they needed to get Raven back to the lab, so she could rest. Chemical M took a toll, a major one at that.

"Now why would I?" He chuckled, as he walked towards them, who stood their ground. "Because no one will save you this time." The girls could see his smirk behind his glasses, as he stopped by the hidden bird. His smirk only grew wider when he realized the little bird wasn't here.

"Aww, where's the little bird? Did she finally go six feet under?" A dark chuckle joined the conversation.

"The only one going six feet under, is you." With no time to react, he was grabbed, punched a few times before thrown out onto the ground of the park, at the other end of the alleyway. Dexter had face planted as pain went through his face and back. Raven gritted her teeth as she grabbed her stomach, the pain now intensifying. _Dammit. _Both thought as she leaned against the dumpster, as Dexter slowly got onto his feet. Grabbing, his now broken glasses, he growled at all three. Stalking towards them, no one now stood in his way.

"Now no one stands in my way from killing you once and for all." Dexter chuckled, Rain and Rose held up Raven. They glanced at each other, before a small grin formed on their lips. How wrong he was.

"Actually, there is." Rose started, gaining his attention. Narrowing his eyes, no there wasn't. And if they did he would kill them too.

"And you have to go through them first." His face paled as three figures landed in front of him. They blocked his view from the girls.

"You were saying?" The one on the left growled out, crossing his arms. His greenish yellow eyes boring holes at Dexter. Said boy gulped before high tailing it outta there, even he knew they weren't ones to be messed with. A slight cough brought the boys back as they all snapped to the girls.

"Raven! We told you told not to overdue it!" Both said as they helped her onto the ground. They knew what pain she was going through and it wasn't pretty. Almost instantly the boys had been to their counterparts side, in worry. She started coughing up more blood, the pain going away once more.

"Rae, what's going on?" Her counterpart asked, worry laced in his voice. Black dots invaded her vision, both sisters looked at her with worry, a lot of it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"It's the Chemical M, its been destroying her body for two – three years." Rose whispered as Razor, picked her up bridal style. Laying her head on his shoulder, she felt at peace. She didn't know why, she just did. She felt herself slip into unconsciousness as sleep invaded. Feeling her breath even out, the sisters stood shocked. They didn't know if the Chemical M knocked her out or the fact that he was holding her.

"You two okay?" Ray asked raising a brow. Rain shook her head,

"How the hell did you get her to go to sleep? She hasn't been able to sleep for days, and we are sure Chemical M can't do that." She explained, the boys glanced at each other. They needed to know what the hell was really going on, and fast. With that, Ray and Roy picked up their counterparts like Razor did with Raven. Both yelped when they found themselves wrapping their arms around their necks. They had taken off into the sky, flying. Both felt sadden at this, they missed being able to be free. They never told anyone of it, but they really did miss their powers, but what was done is done. No turning back. In no time they were back in the lab. Placing their feet on the ground, they began making up a bed for their sister, Bubbles joining in for she brought down some blankets. They smiled, warmly, at her.

"Thanks Bubbles." Rain grinned, bringing her into a surprise side hug, which Bubbles giggled at. Boy did she miss her cousins. Boomer smiled softly at the scene exchanged between the two. It was nice to see them being able to be the way it was before everything happened. Razor placed the Ravenette on the makeshift bed, as her sisters had told them this started happening, even without using the little power she had left.

"If she knows this will happen, then why does she do it?" Bubbles asked, if it kept making her black out, then why keep doing it? Rain and Rose glanced at her before looking at each other.

"The same reason, your sisters protect you." Rose softly said. Her eyes widened slightly, she uses her powers, what's left anyway, to protect them, because she loves them. So she would do anything in her power to make it that way. Bubbles, now knew more of her cousins and was happy. Maybe, just maybe they would go back to the way it was. Bubbles smiled as she nodded, as she followed Boomer up the stairs, everyone else following, allowing the Ravenette to sleep.

I'm sorry for the delay, it's nearing the end of the school year and I kinda need to keep my grades up. Plus I have a few projects left to due, which is taking up a lot of my writing time. I'm sorry once more.

~ Poe


	4. Chapter 4

"The same reason, your sisters protect you." Rose softly said. Her eyes widened slightly, she uses her powers, what's left anyway, to protect them, because she loves them. So she would do anything in her power to make it that way. Bubbles, now knew more of her cousins and was happy. Maybe, just maybe they would go back to the way it was. Bubbles smiled as she nodded, as she followed Boomer up the stairs, everyone else following, allowing the Ravenette to sleep.

As everyone settled down in the living room, the cousins sat away from everyone else, too worried for their sister. The others could only stare at the two with concern, for their sister.

"How much longer till you think she stops using her powers?" Rose whispered, just enough for Rain to hear her, she didn't the others to ease drop on their private conversation. Rain shrugged as she laid her head on her knees.

"She won't, she'll keep using the last little bit till there is no more." She sighed and knew Rain was right, she wouldn't stop using the last little bit, till she knew her sisters were gonna be safe, and by then she might have given up, and they hoped that day never came.

'"Let's just hope this is the last time she'll use her powers for awhile.." Rose mumbled, Rain nodding, they didn't wanna lose their sister. Not now and not never, with that thought in mind, they made their way back downstairs to make their beds. No one said anything for awhile, until the reds and greens came back and they noticed the complete silence that their siblings and or cousins sat in. The two colors glanced at each other, what happened while they were gone? Blossom glanced at Bubbles, who looked kinda ashamed, but held more worry that was noticeable.

"Bubbles, what happened?" Said puff, jumped slightly at her before looking at the red puff. She didn't wanna tell her sister, kinda afraid of what would happen, but knew it wouldn't take them long to figure it out, so she stayed quiet, along with the rest of them. Turning to the Professor, Buttercup rose a brow, a silent question, which he sighed at before heading into the kitchen with the four super powered teens behind him. Guess he had no choice but to tell them what had happened while they were gone, just hopefully they wouldn't blow up.

The two sisters had gotten a head start on the research as their ravenette was still sleeping, or recovering in their case. They did their research in complete silence, the only sound was the typing of keys. A few hours passed without interruptions, before a soft groan hit their ears. Glancing at the ravenette, they saw she was waking up. Abandoning their computers, they walked over to their older sister, who had opened her eyes. Glancing at her two younger sisters, she saw that they had worried looks on their faces. She sighed, closing her eyes before sitting up on the makeshift bed, with the help of them.

"You alright now Raven?" Rose had asked, helping her sister into a standing position and over to the chair by the computer. Rain eyed her black haired sister, looking for any more signs of pain, but found none. She was now fine. Raven nodded, not really trusting her voice or mouth at the moment. They both sighed in relief as Raven leaned back in the swirly chair before the sound of the door opened up and footsteps echoed on the way down.

"Are you girls okay? I made dinner if you want some." John's voice rang out as they looked over at the stairs and nodded. John smiled, once he saw that Raven was up and doing fine. He excused himself, and went back up stairs, most likely to get them some food. Raven turned to the computers and gave a small smile, they had already gotten a nice head start on their little research project. She was proud of her sisters.

"Alright, here ya go girls, some hamburgers and french fries." John said coming down the stairs with a plate of burgers and a bowl of fries in his hands. The three started to slightly drool at the food, when was the last time they had a decent meal? They didn't know, but it was way too long. As soon as he placed the food down, they didn't waste any time in devouring the food. He chuckled at them as they finished in a matter of minutes, completely full.

"Thanks Professor." Rain and Rose said, grinning. He nodded,

"Anytime girls. And by the way, everyone is out right now, so you can roam, but not pry in the girls room alright? I don't need you three hurt in any way." They nodded at his warning as he took the dirty dishes up to the kitchen with him.

"Shall we get back to work?" Raven asked quietly, making the two sisters give a nod, before they all went back to working in complete silence.

A couple days went by and the Dark Puffs rarely left the lab, much confusion to the others. What could they possibly be doing down there? Though no one questioned about it.. Blossom, Buttercup, Butch and Brick, had been informed of what happened the day that they were out. The girls were left with confusion, until Bubbles informed them on why they did what they did, from the little she knew. So now all three Puffs, knew a little more about their cousins, no much hate was left as they heard what they did. But they were still going back to the one question. Why did they almost kill them? They wanted to know, a lot of it being Buttercup.

"Girls, I need you to run some errands for me." Professor called from the kitchen. Heading into the kitchen, they where welcomed with the sight, of him being covered in flour, not doubt trying to make food for tomorrow's party. The boys cousins, and two younger brothers could only shake their head at the girls, before Rose yelling for the Professor to come here, in which the flour covered man obliged and went down. Not even fifteen minutes later they heard a slight explosion coming from downstairs. In a flash they opened the door, just to see their counterparts and the Professor hit the wall. They slightly winced, as they all groaned in pain. Heading down, they helped their counterparts and Professor up, only to stare at what was glowing in the middle of the lab.

"We did it, we finally did it." Raven coughed, a small grin on her face as she leaned on Razor, her sisters leaning on their counterparts.

I'm sorry for the delay, but I finally graduated. Yay me, but now its time for me to find a job x.x In good news, till then, more chapters shall be typed. Sorry for the delay lovely people.

~Poe30


	5. Chapter 5

Turning their attention to the glowing in the middle of the lab, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Two girls, identical to Buddy and Bandit, were floating in the middle of the lab. The two looked confused on where they were at, till they looked over at everyone, more importantly, the DarkPuffs.

"Rain! Raven! Rose!" The two said, flying over to them, only to hug the crap outta em.

"It's nice to you guys again." They groaned out from the hug. The two let them go and looked over at them, to the boys, and waved. The girls were slightly confused, why where they here, last thing they knew, is that they were gone, dead. Finally being able to breath, Raven looked over at them,

"You're a surprise for tomorrow, so we need you to stay downstairs." They gave her a confused look, before looking at the Professor and seeing him covered in flour. Then it clicked. It was their birthday tomorrow, which means they will be 18! Both grinned, as they giggled, before tackling their three cousins onto the ground.

"As much as we love you guys, get off." Raven grounded out, they weren't strong as they used to be, they couldn't rough house as much. They got the message and got off, helping them up.

"So where are we sleeping then?" The Buddy look a like asked, glancing around the small area.

By now, the Professor was upstairs, working on the party food, leaving their counterparts, besides Buddy and Bandit, they where still upstairs.

"My bed, I don't get much sleep anymore." Both girls frowned at their cousins reply. They knew why, and didn't like it one bit.

"Why can't you sleep anymore, Rae?" Razor asked, gaining their attention. Rae sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She knew why, she just didn't want anyone to know, besides her sisters. Cause it really wasn't anyone else's business but theirs. Her two sisters rolled their eyes at their older sister's stubbornness. Razor rose a brow and crossed his arms, he would have to get it out of her later, but for now left it alone. Knowing nothing was going to happen after that, the DarkRuff's left to go upstairs, but not before Razor gave his counterpart a look, basically telling her they were gonna finish it later.

Raven sighed as they left. Rain and Rose gave her a pat on the shoulder, telling her it was gonna be ok.

"So when's the party?" The Bandit look a like asked, floating down onto the bed, she was gonna sleep on, the Buddy look a like following.

"Tomorrow, but please behave. You guys are gonna be a surprise for your older sisters and counterparts..." Rose mumbled, laying down on her bed. She was tired and knew her other sisters were as well. Sighing, Rain allowed herself to get comfy, comfy as she could on the floor. Sleepiness suddenly hit the re-created girls as they curled down onto the bed and fell asleep. Once all four girls were asleep, Raven headed upstairs. Heading into the kitchen, she saw the Professor at work at making three different cakes. A chocolate, vanilla and red velvet.

"Hey Professor." Raven greeted, making him look up from the cake batter he was mixing.

"Hello Raven, care to help?" He asked, making her grin. She always loved making treats, and her specialty was cakes. She nodded, gathering up the 3 different size red velvet cakes.

"You might wanna also make another vanilla, and a confetti." He gave her a slightly confused look before he remembered the two downstairs. Sighing, he nodded and went to go get the other cake mixes he had the girls go get earlier that day, and went to work, while Raven worked on mixing the icing, adding in in some extras. The two worked in complete silence as Raven worked in a professional way. Finishing up the red velvet cake with some pink colored cream cheese icing. Using a darker pink she used it to write 'Happy' on the top, 'Birthday' on the middle and 'Blossom' on the bottom. Stepping back, she admired her work before heading into the fridge, much confuse-meant to John. Grabbing a slightly big container, she placed it on the counter and took the lid off before digging around and finding what she needed. John peeked his head in the container and was amazed at everything that was in it. Had they made all these?

"Yes, I had Rose and Rain help with this part of it." Raven said, placing a good size, rich red bow on the top of Blossom's cake. As she placed it on, the fondant on the ribbon was placed, so it flowed it down on the bottom two pieces. Gathering some little rich red ribbons and some rich red flower petals and placed them randomly on the cake. Blossom's cake was basically done. As soon as she got done with that, the 3 different sized chocolate was done. Gathering the 3 pans, John placed them on the counter. Raven mixed a green colored peanut butter icing to place on it. Stacking the cakes like she did before, she grabbed the icing and placed it on. On this cake, she a good size pair of boxing gloves on the top, with smaller ones and some skateboards on it randomly. It said the same thing as Blossom's but with Buttercup's name on the bottom. Bubbles cake was a fun-fetti cake with blue colored vanilla icing. Her's had a good size replica of her favorite toy, Octi, in fondant. Placing him on the top, his tentacles floated down on the cake, as small round bubbles were placed on the cake. Hers had the same saying as the other two did.

"3 down, 2 to go." Both sighed, as John finished up on the last two cakes. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen they found it was well past 2 in the morning.

"You can go to bed, Ill finish up here and clean up." Raven said, working on a vanilla cake. John nodded, thankful that his niece could handle the rest on her own. He took off the apron and went to get cleaned up and headed to bed. Raven sighed as she placed a cream cheese icing on it. On top was a pair of bells, with much smaller ones all over. Sighing she finally starting on the last one. Placing the chocolate cake like the others, she added the purple colored confetti icing that was vanilla. Placing the name on this one, she added a good sized chibi bunny on top, much smaller ones randomly on it, with some small carrots in a pile. Sighing, she took a few steps back and admired her work on the cakes that are lined up on the counter. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, it read a little after 5am. Well no use in trying to get a little bit of sleep. Gathering up the dirty dishes and pans, she headed towards the sink. Turning on the water, she allowed the dishes to soak while she went to clean herself off, shutting the water off before she left. Heading upstairs to the bathroom, she washed her face to get all the little stuff that made its way on her face. Raven looked in the mirror and frowned, with that she headed back downstairs to clean the dishes, not realizing that they had some visitors sleeping in the living room. She washed the dishes, rinsed them and allowed them to dry, not noticing a figure in the doorway. Drying her hands, she turned around, only to come face to face, well face to chest with Razor, seeing he was slightly taller than her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I help you?" She mumbled, trying to get around him, but no luck. He kept moving along with her. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win. He grinned a little, he knew she had no chance.

"Yes, yes you can. I want answers and you have them." He said, making her kinda look away. She didn't wanna do this, not now not never. But she was powerless to him, who had his powers still.

"Can't it wait till later? I just got done making five cakes.." She was tired and watched to least tempt to sleep for a couple hours. He glanced down and knew she was tired. Glancing around the kitchen, he did find the five cakes on the counter.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you to bed." He sighed, as they both walked outta the kitchen, turning the light off as they went. He lead her to the couch, dodging the boys on the ground before they actually reached the couch. Somehow they both fit on the couch as he covered them both up with a blanket.

"Just make sure they don't go in the kitchen.." Raven mumbled as she felt her eyelids drop. Razor kinda smiled as her breath evened out, before he too joined her in sleep. A couple hours later, footsteps and yelling could be heard upstairs as the girls were getting up and ready for school. The boys downstairs on the other hand, groaned as the five brothers had woken up.

"Buttercup! Get your ass up already! We're gonna be late for school!" Blossom's voice yelled out as Bubbles came downstairs, dressed and ready and was about to head into the kitchen when a bright light blocked her from doing so. Bubbles took a step back from the sudden light, as the boys were now fully awake.

"Sorry Bubbles, but you can't go in there." Razor's voice rang out as said girl looked over at the Ruff, then to the Puff who was laying by him, and softly smiled. Then remembered she needed breakfast,

"Why not?" She questioned, as the boys got off the floor and stretched.

"Your cousin told me not to let you three girls in there." He replied, as the last two sisters came downstairs, hearing the entire conversation.

"An why not?" Buttercup's voice interrupted, making him sigh.

"Because your cousin has your presents in there." He said placing an arm behind his head, as slight cousin moved a little. All three girls blinked before Buttercup tried to stick her head in the door, only for a bright light to flash in her face, causing her to stumble back.

"Buttercup, you know he's not gonna allow you in the kitchen." Blossom sighed, before the boys had gotten ready as well. Razor grinned, before they left, getting breakfast at the school instead. The other two boys woke up as soon as they left, from all the noise they had made. Roy glanced at the clock, only to groan when he saw it was a little after 8am.

"It's too early.." Ray shook his head at his brother as he scratched his messy bed head.

"Then shut up. It's too early for your voice to go off." Ray said, as Roy was gonna yell back, only to stop when a voice rang out,

"If you don't stop being so being so fucking loud, I'll kick your ass." Raven's tired voice rang out as she glared tiredly at the two bickering brothers, who looked at her shocked.

"I'd like to see you try." Roy smirked as Raven glared even harder, along with Razor, who didn't seem pleased either. Ray smirked slightly at the two who glared at his brother, who was frozen on the spot. He knew that Razor would kick his brother's ass for her.

"Never mind.." Roy mumbled as he backed off, and glared at his smirking brother.

"Fucking idiots.." She mumbled, getting into a sitting position, along with Razor.

"I still don't see what they see in them..." She mumbled to Razor, who smirked as his brothers heads snapped to them. Someone was interested in them? Who?

"Whose interested in us!?" They both asked, as she smirked, before making her way towards the lab door.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." She disappeared after that, making the two boys sulk, as Razor knew exactly who she was talking about. He grinned as he shook his head at his two younger brothers, before he heard yelling coming from downstairs. All three looked at the door, wondering if they should go down or not.

Raven sighed as she made her way down the steps in the lab, she couldn't believe she actually got some sleep and with Razor none less. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she could only smile softly at the scene in front of her, only to grin when she nudged, more like kicked Rose on the side, causing her to yelp out at the sudden action, waking up everyone else, who proceeded to yell at the poor ravenette.

"Oi, enough." She started as they glanced at her, wanting to go back to sleep.

"We have a party to get ready for." The others girls grinned at her words. In a matter of a couple seconds everyone was up and ready to go. Shaking her head, she went back upstairs, the girls following behind her as she went up.

"Oh, Bell, Bunny you two aren't aloud in the kitchen, at all." Both looked deflated at that, knowing that her cooking was in there. Her sisters looked at her in question, before they saw the small smudge of icing on her sweatpants, and grinned wider. Both girls whined before they started small talk.

Entering the living room, the boys instantly glanced over at the slightly bickering girls.

"If you guys don't stop bickering, I swear when I get my powers back, I'll make your life a living hell." That quickly shut the bickering girls up allowing her to sigh in relief.

"I swear you guys keep acting like those idiots over there." She smirked when the two boys yelled at her, but her counterpart quickly shut them up, making the girls giggle. Her sisters realized something, their sister wasn't snippy this morning like usual.

"Hey Rae, did you get sleep last night?" Rose asked as the boys walked over.

"If you count three hours, then yes." Was her reply and her sisters knew she would be good for today.

"Better than none, I suppose." Rain said, crossing her arms as Ray started poking her, causing her to swat at him.

"You're with me. You guys get to decorating outside." Raven said, grabbing onto Razor's arm and pulling him into the kitchen, which he kinda smirked at. He did always love a girl who took control.

"Is it me, or are they growing closer when she wanted nothing to do with him..?" Rose asked as the boys nodded, seemed that way to them. The two others looked confused, what had they missed?  
"What have we missed..?" Bell asked raising a brow.

"A lot.." Was all they said, before going out in the back yard and got to decorating. The two sisters glanced at each other, before following their cousins and their counterparts outside to decorate.

Raven sighed when the group finally left the living room and went outside to hopefully decorate before they got home, since their cousins had a half day at school. Letting go of her counterparts arm, his smirk kinda fell off his face.

"Come on, let's get started. We have tons of food to make before this party gets started." She told him, getting out some things to make cookies, seeing as Bubble's batch didn't really last long. Razor leaned back on the counter, stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and watched her get to work.

"So where have you girls been for the past couple of years?" He asked, as she mentally cursed and continued to work on the food. She kept silent, basically telling him, that she really didn't wanna talk about it right now. He seemed to get the message and sighed. Why did he have to have a counterpart with a very hard head?

"I don't have a hard head, I just like to keep everything in." She told him, scowling. Great. Jut great. Now he had to deal with a pissed off counterpart. She continued to ignore him now, as she made the treats for the party in a couple hours. He frowned at her actions, and knew he had hit a nerve.

"I'm just gonna go help outside.." He mumbled heading out the back door. She sighed once he left. Why did she have to have a counterpart with a nonstop curiosity and worry? Trying to clear her head, she continued to cook for the party. The Professor came down about a half hour later, and started to help her out.

Glancing around outside the girls nodded in approval. Pink, blue, green, purple, and white streamers were tossed everywhere. A giant 'Happy 18th Birthday' banner was on the side of the house. Tables and chairs were getting put in place, before they heard the sound of a door opening. Everyone turned to the door, where they saw Razor coming outta of.

"Well, he didn't last long in the kitchen." Rain snickered to Rose, who shook her head but had a small smirk on her face. Sadly, he heard and kinda glared at them. His brothers eyed him, before they finished putting up the tables.

"You alright? You seem kinda down." Ray asked, making him sigh. The girls eyed him and knew something was wrong.

"What did you do this time?" Rose asked sitting on one of the tables, swinging her legs. Razor just took a seat before explaining to them what happened. Rain and Rose glanced at each other, debating if they should tell them or not. Rain nodded, as Rose sighed.

"You really wanna know where we have been the past few years...?" Rose asked, making everyone but Rain look at her.

"Kinda, yea." Her counterpart said, as they all gathered around, including Bell and Bunny.

"We were basically on the run," She started, "Our father was after us, along with Dexter. They both wanted us, reasons we don't know why." Rain sighed, deciding to take over.

"We kept this up, until we knew we were safe. Which was here. It was the only place we knew both would never come." She rubbed her neck, kinda in embarrassment. Their counterparts, all they could do was stare at them. Bell and Bunny looked at them with a kinda sad expression. They should've never of had to keep hopping from place to place, just to get away from their father and some twerp that had nothing better to do then to try to kidnap three girls. The girls started to get a little nervous, as they glanced at each other, what were they gonna do now? They basically told them some stuff they really shouldn't have. But, they had no choice, they were gonna find out eventually.

"Can we just forget about this little talk? Please?" Rose asked, wanting to forget the past couple of minutes. The boys nodded, still taking in the information. The girls sighed in relief, before getting back to putting up the decorations. Bell and Bunny quietly put up the decorations that was too high for their cousins to reach as the boys got back to putting up tables an chairs. They worked completely in silence, as almost everything was up before the Professor came out and told Bell and Bunny they had to go back down into the lab, for their sisters were on there way home from school. The two girls groaned before going back into the house, their cousins following. They wanted to make sure they actually went down, instead of trying to go sneak out.

"Boys, people are gonna be showing up shortly, make they sure they don't get into anything alright?" The boys nodded, before he went back into the house to help finish up the last little bit of goodies.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long before the kids from the school started coming and picking out seats, instantly filling up the backyard. The Professor saw the kids coming from the window, as Raven told him to go seeing as she was just finishing up the last little bit of food.

"Hello, everyone." The Professor smiled as the kids waved and replied to him.

"Grab some food and relax, the girls should be here any minute." He replied, just as Raven started bringing out some food. Placing the big plates on the tables, the kids swarmed to it just as she was outta the way. Slightly smirking, she grabbed onto Ray's and Roy's arms and dragged them into the house, feeling Razor's stare on her back.

"Why are you dragging us?" They asked as they entered the house, as she sighed.

"Cause, I need your help carrying all this out." They realized just how much she had made in the past couple hours before nodding. Each took took giant platters and headed out the door, making her sigh. They both came back to get the last platters before taking them out.

The girls came home to a whole backyard filled with their closest friends. Slightly shocked they landed by the back door, right by the Professor.

"Professor, what's going on?" Bubbles asked, as they took in the decorations, the food and everything.

"Happy birthday girls." He smiled, as smiles made their way up onto their faces. Bubbles squealed before hugging the Professor, who hugged her back.

"Now, go get changed and we'll get this party really started." The girls grinned before taking off towards their rooms, passing Raven on there way, who smirked. In no time the girls were back outside, talking to everyone. The boys made their presence known, only to be dragged into the kitchen by the Professor. The five boys gave confused looks as they came faced to face with Raven, who was leaning on the counter, five cakes behind her. Professor left the kitchen and went back outside to blindfold the girls. As soon as he did that, Raven opened her eyes to the five boys who looked at her, uncertain. Sighing,

"I need a favor from you five." Glancing at each other they turned back to the ravenette who shook her head.

"Which is..?" Boomer asked.

"I need you five to carry one of these cakes out. Each one is your counterparts." She explained pointing to the said cakes behind her. Brick rose a brow when he saw two extra cakes.

"Why are there five and not three?" Raven smirked at his question.

"You'll see. But can you guys do that for me?" She asked. The boys agreed, before each took a hold of their counterparts cake and made their way outside. Raven held the door open, as they each went out. The guests gaped at how beautiful the cakes were. Placing the cakes in front of their counterparts. Bandit and Buddy placed the cakes next to the empty sits by Buttercup and Bubbles. That left everyone confused or saddened.

"Alright girls take em off." The girls untied their colored bandana's, they gaped at the cake in front of them. They couldn't believe cakes like these even existed. Raven smiled a little,

"If you think that's amazing what for the second part of our gift." That caught the girls attention before they saw the two other cakes. All of a sudden a purple and white streak flew outta the house and tackled the three surprised sisters.

"We missed you!" The two girls cried, the other three joined in. They couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. Everyone took in the scene as Rain and Rose joined their sister's side and smiled. They were happy they were able to make their cousins happy and full once more.

"Alright, now we can get this party started!" Everyone cheered as the girls broke apart and the party got into full swing. The three cousins went back into the house, much confusement to their counterparts. Didn't they wanna spend the day with their birthday cousins? Shaking their heads, they went back to the party. They didn't wanna start with the three. Everyone enjoyed the party, the games an the cake. The girls received many gifts even if Bunny and Bell didn't get much. They understood that much seeing as it was a shock to everyone, including Bandit and Buddy. As soon as the party was over and everyone left, the five girls sighed in relief. It was a pretty eventful party and they wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Hey has anyone seen Rain, Raven and Rose?" Bell suddenly asked, realizing they weren't seen all afternoon. The girls realized that t as well, and were slightly confused. Didn't their cousins wanna enjoy the day with them?

"They're in the house." Professor replied as the boys started cleaning up everything, which didn't take long. The girls nodded as they took their gifts up into their house, passing the lab as went, which the light was on. They would have to go down and talk to them once they were finished putting their things in their room. Bell and Bunny grinned once they remembered the Professor added two more rooms onto the house just for them. They regrouped back in the living room before they headed towards the lab, only to momentarily freeze.

"What do you mean he saw us?" Raven hissed out, scaring her sisters. Both fidgeted under her glare. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, tying to ease up the headache that was coming on.

"We don't know. He wasn't invited, so he must of snuck in." Rose frowned.

"It just means we need to be more careful from now on." Rain sighed, running a hand through her hair. They didn't need this, not right now anyway. Not when they finally thought they were free, but apparently that wasn't gonna happen.

"We need to tell them, Rae. We can't do this by ourselves anymore." Rose said, as Raven looked at them. She knew they were right. They wouldn't be able to do this by themselves anymore, and they were gonna need help.

"I suppose you're right. Later tonight we'll tell them." Raven said.

"Or you can tell us what's going on now." A voice spoke behind them, making them snap their heads towards the stairs. Their five cousins looked down on at them, making the three girls look at each other. Had they heard everything that was going on? Most likely.

"I suppose we have no other choice then." Rose frowned, before their counterparts and their cousins came down as well.

"What's going on down here?" Bandit asked, raising a brow.

"They have something they need to tell us." Bunny replied as Bell and her already knew what was going on. The boys looked at the three on the floor who sighed. Guess they had no choice in the matter now.

Everyone sat in the living room, some even on the floor. Rose fidgeted at the thirteen stares that was on them. Rain sighed, as Raven leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"It appears as if our enemy saw us today at the party." Rain started out as their counterparts frowned at that.

"Which enemy?" Buttercup asked, raising a brow. Rain and Rose exchanged looks as Raven closed her eyes.

"The only enemy that wants us dead." Came Raven's reply. The other looked at them, then at each other. That wasn't much information, but then again they never did give out much anyway.

"You mean, he's returned..?" Razor mumbled, making the girls nod. Great. They all thought bitterly.

"But I thought he was gone?"

"You didn't listen earlier did you Ray?" Rain narrowed her eyes at her counterpart who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. That gained their older sisters attention for she opened her eyes and narrowed them at her sisters.

"Um..no?" He nervously answered.

"What did you tell them earlier?" Raven hissed out, making both her sisters freeze. Crap, they forget to tell Raven.

"We might have told them why.." They were the nervous ones now, as her glare intensified. Didn't her sisters know when to keep their mouths shut? But, she figured it was gonna happen sooner or later. She just didn't expect it to be this soon. Frowning, she got off the wall and headed down into the lab, leaving saddened sisters behind.

"I don't see the wrong in telling others what is going on." Bell commented making everyone nod besides Rain and Rose.

"Raven's not one to tell ask people for help." Rose frowned,

"Even it means family." Rain sighed plopping onto the ground. Rose joined her sister on the floor. They needed someone to help them, and the only ones they trusted were the thirteen in front of them. They just hoped they would help.

"Yes, I found them today sir." A voice said, speaking into a phone. A chuckle on the other end was heard,

_"Good job, now make sure they don't leave." _

"Alright sir."


End file.
